Complicated
by k1rston
Summary: Charles, Alex, Sean, and Hank are without a plan after the Missile Crisis. They decide to recruit more mutants. Their recruits stir up drama. When it causes them to forget about the real problem, will that give the villains the upper hand? First Class.
1. The Beginning

**Complicated**

**SUMMARY:** Charles, Alex, Sean, and Hank are left without a plan after the Cuban Missile Crisis. After a while, they decide to recruit more mutants. Lots of drama ensues after their recruits stir up more than enough drama. But when the drama causes them to forget about the real problem, will that give the villains the upper hand?

**DISCLAIMER: I hate doing this, so this one will be for the whole story. I do not own X:Men: First Class**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A Beginning**

* * *

><p>Three young men were sitting in the lounge of the mansion, lazily hanging around, not really doing anything productive.<p>

Ever since the Cuban Missile Crisis, they all have been on edge, restlessly waiting for something big to happen so they can do what they do best- save the day. But seeing as that wasn't going to happen soon, they had spent everyday lounging around. Charles Xavier had disappeared into his study, only appearing briefly for meals and then heading straight back into his study again. The boys had no idea what he was doing in there and they were growing restless not knowing what he was secretly doing everyday, but seeing as he wasn't going to tell them, they quickly forgot about it and started doing their own things.

Alex Summers, Havok was his 'codename', was lying on the couch, throwing a ball into the air and catching it. Alex was always the guy that wanted to charge into things, not really thinking them through, the rebel type. That explains why he was growing quite tired of sitting around all day. Lucky for him, his day was just about to get better.

Sean Cassidy, better known as Banshee, was trying to beat his high score in pinball. Known as the 'kid' around the house, he was always trying to rile the boys into some game, always ending up rejected. So he usually went off in his own world, ending up playing pinball, or bothering the other two.

The furry blue monster, Beast, was just Hank McCoy. He was reading yet another book. The nerd of the ragtag team, always coming up with new inventions and weapons for the team to use. He still can't get a cure to change his appearance though. Alex and Sean were the lucky ones, they looked normal. But Hank, no, Hank looked like a, well, a beast.

All three of them were getting quite annoyed that no plan was put into action by Charles. I guess it was their lucky day, because things were about to get much more interesting around there.

* * *

><p><em>Boys, meet me in the kitchen I've got something important to tell you!<em>

Charles Xavier was using his power to communicate to the boys again, scaring them to death. They were still not used to him doing that, for he had not had to use it against them often, so whenever he did do that, the boys would often drop what they were doing.

Alex, just his luck, was brushing his teeth, and when Charles made his announcement, he ended up jumping and throwing his toothbrush in the air, where it landed-no where else but- the toilet. The_ unflushed_ toilet.

"Damn it, Charles!" He growled, rinsing his mouth and stormed towards the kitchen.

Hank was in his lab when he got the news, and dropped a test tube making it shatter on the ground.

Hank sighed and reminded himself to clean it up later, now he had to meet Charles.

Sean was picking up one of Alex's bouncy ball, which he wasn't supposed to be playing with, that he had dropped under the table, when he received the message and jerked, hitting his head on the table.

_Charles, you do know we have an intercom system Hank built, right? Why don't you use it?_

_Stop your whining and just come on, Sean._

And so the three of them made their way to the kitchen, wondering what had finally pulled Charles away from his permanent stay in the study.

Alex, always the smartass, just had to make a comment about Charles finally leaving his room. "Charles! We haven't seen you in forever!" He smirked, earning himself a glare from the Professor himself.

"What did you need?" Hank asked, annoyed he had been interrupted form his experiment.

"I know you all hate being cooped up in this tiny house," Charles laughed at his own joke, but not receiving a reaction, he continued. "So guess what?" He paused again, waiting for a response, but all he got were blank stares, he cleared his throat and continued. "I have a plan."

With those words, the faces of the three young men lit up considerably. Those were the four words they had been waiting to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Takes place after X-Men: First Class. This is my first XMEN story, so be nice, kay? Thanks(:  
><strong>

**Just kidding. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, thanks!  
><strong>

**The next two chapters take place at the mansion. The third chapter is when you get to meet my OCs. Will be posting again soon!  
><strong>

**Well, enjoy and review!**


	2. The Plan

**Complicated**

**SUMMARY: **Charles, Alex, Sean, and Hank are left without a plan after the Cuban Missile Crisis. After a while, they decide to recruit more mutants. Lots of drama ensues after their recruits stir up more than enough drama. But when the drama causes them to forget about the real problem, will that give the villains the upper hand?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Plan**

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Alex asked eagerly, hoping to go fight some bad guys.<p>

"Alex, we will not be fighting anymore 'bad guys' until we find more people, and you three improve your powers and train some more." Charles said, reading his mind.

Alex groaned while Hank rolled his eyes. "So what is it then?"

Charles grinned. "Well, we're going to need to recruit some more mutants to help us."

Sean spoke up, "Uh, not to ruin your plan or anything, but you know, we don't have a c-c-cer- a mutant finding machine." Sean forgot what the machine was called.

Charles sighed, does he have to explain everything? "That is why I need your help." Sean pointed to himself, as if saying "me?" with an incredulous look. "Yes you, and Alex and Hank too. I can feel some mutants nearby, but I can't get an exact location, so I'm gonna need you to go out and look for anything out of the ordinary."

Hank looked at him. "Charles? I can't exactly go out. I'm blue. And furry."

Alex laughed and opened his mouth to make a comment when Hank glared at him, and Charles told him to hush. He raised his hands in defense. Charles sighed again, tired of their bickering. "Exactly why you're staying back and helping me."

"With what exactly?"

"Why, building another cerebro of course. You can do that, can't you?"

Hank sighed, he hated not being able to go out, but if he did he would definitely blow their cover. "I guess."

Sean raised his eyebrows. "So, is there a type of mutant you want us to find?" Sean, always the one with the stupid questions.

"We need some girls. Definitely." Alex and Sean laughed and high-fived each other. Charles rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not sure you'll be able to find them anyway. Considering mutants are extremely careful about using their powers, but maybe."

"Dude, we so need girls around here." Alex smirked.

"We so do!"

"Alright, you boys go get some rest, tomorrow is when you go out, goodnight boys." Charles called out to their retreating forms.

"Goodnight Charles." Hank called out. Sean and Alex just waved without even looking back.

Charles sighed and resigned to his room.

Honestly, right now there wasn't really a need to find some new recruits. But Charles knew they were getting restless for something important to do. Besides, having a few new mutants around should help them break out of their shells a little. It would definitely help all of them forget about what happened on the beach. He remembers it just like it was like yesterday. That day, that fateful day, he lost three things. His sister, his best friend, and his legs. The boys had to witness another 'betrayal' if you would call it. First with Angel, and then Raven. Some new friends would be a nice distraction. Hopefully they'll find some good mutants.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the review, QueenoftheSouthernSun and HelloPoppet123 for your criticism. Very much appreciated!**

**Well, after reading through the first chapter again, I found that there were some mistakes, so I edited it. And this chapter is to make up for last chapter's shortness, even though this chapter is quite short... Next chapter, which I'll try to get up tomorrow, will be longer, I promise! **

**Okay, well, I hope you all like this! Enjoy and review!**

**-Little Cutie  
><strong>


	3. Alex's Find

**Complicated**

**SUMMARY:** Charles, Alex, Sean, and Hank are left without a plan after the Cuban Missile Crisis. After a while, they decide to recruit more mutants. Lots of drama ensues after their recruits stir up more than enough drama. But when the drama causes them to forget about the real problem, will that give the villains the upper hand?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Alex's Find**

* * *

><p>Alex awoke that morning with a great feeling. He would finally be able to do something productive today.<p>

_Let's go find some mutants. Some girls would be nice._

Alex smirked. He had his mind set on finding some girl mutants.

He got dressed and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. Just some cereal. Out of the four men, not one of them knew how to cook a proper meal. They really needed someone that can.

"Good morning Alex" Charles poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Ready for today?"

"Yeah. Can't wait." He said nonchalantly, but inside he was excited, and his thoughts showed it. Charles could tell.

Then Sean and Hank walked in and got themselves breakfast. The four of them talked about regular things. Current events, Alex and Hank would fight about something, and then they would talk about their training and abilities. Well, normal for them anyway.

Alex stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go now. I'm taking the car, Charles, I'll be back later."

Sean followed him out. "Me too. Bye Charles. Hank."

"Bye boys."

Alex grabbed the keys on the way out.

He went to the garage and started the car and got in. Sean opened the passenger door and Alex turned towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting in the car?" He looked at Alex like he was crazy.

"Uh no. I'm taking the car. Go take the bus or something."

"The bus! The closest bus stop is five miles away!" Sean glared at him.

"Then fly." Without another word, Alex hopped in the car and drove away, leaving a dumbfounded Sean to stand dumbly in the garage.

* * *

><p><em>Why did I ever think this was going to be easy?<em>

After an hour of walking around without finding anything, he was getting tired and irritated.

_Okay, calm down. I'll just go get a cup of coffee and keep looking._ Just the thought of walking around again made him groan.

He walked into Starbucks and ordered a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table next to the window so he could get a look outside.

Just then, two girls walked in.

There was a pretty blonde one with green eyes. She was with a gorgeous brunette with blue eyes. Something about these two girls caught his eye and he found himself staring at them.

_Woah, she's hot_. He thought, referring to the brunette.

Just as he thought that, the blonde turned towards him and looked at him funny. She whispered something to the brunette which made her giggle and she looked at him, waving.

He waved back with a smirk on his face and they both burst into a fit of giggles.

They were walking to the ordering station, when the brunette tripped and landing on her face. The blonde helped her up and she stood up, her face bright red. "I'm such a klutz!" Alex heard her say.

Alex stifled in a laugh. They ordered the coffee and sat two tables down.

They kept whispering and giggling and stealing furtive glances at Alex. Soon, he lost interest, not in the girls personally, but since he couldn't hear what they were talking about, he continued looking outside.

A few minutes later, he was about to leave when he looked at the two girls again.

The brunette was looking around, as if making sure no one was looking, and she overlooked him, and then she did the unthinkable.

She touched her cold coffee cup and it became hot again! It was steaming, when just seconds ago it was ice cold.

_I found my mutant._

Alex stared at her wide eyed and she looked up like a deer caught in headlights.

_Sweet. She's hot and a mutant. _He walked towards their table, not sure how to approach them.

He decided to just sit down and say it straight out to her.

Alex walked up to them, smiling his award winning smile and sat down.

The two girls looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

"You know," He whispered. "It's not smart to use your powers in public."

Both girls looked at him, panicked, and then something else happened that shocked him. Everyone around him froze in time, except for them three.

"Wha- What just happened?" He manage to stutter.

The brunette glared at him. "What do you know about powers?"

He raised his hands up in defense. "Woah, calm down girls. I'm a mutant too. It's alright."

Both girls visible relaxed and Alex took that as a good sign. "I'm Alex Summers, also know as Havok. I can shoot plasma blasts from my chest."

The blonde girl nodded. "My name is Danielle Jacobs. Call me Dani. I can freeze time and I'm a telepath. That's how I knew you were thinking Adeline was hot." She smirked, "And that's why the time is frozen." He blushed. No wonder they were giggling at him.

He turned to the brunette. "I'm Adeline Parker. I can control heat and manipulate people."

_Man, that's so hot._

"Alex, have forgotten I can read your mind?" Dani laughed as he blushed.

"Hmm. Thanks for the compliment." Adeline looked him over. "You're not so bad yourself." Alex smirked, always the one scoring with the ladies.

"Ladies, do you have anywhere to stay?"

The girls looked at each other, not knowing if they should trust him or not.

_Do you want to, Ads?_

_I don't know if we should trust him…_

_Why? He seems innocent. Plus he's hot. And he thinks you're hot. It's basically a done deal. You live with him, and then you both fall in love, get married, have cute little mutant babies, and somewhere in between all this I'll find a cute mutant guy! The perfect plan! What could go wrong? _

_A lot of things. Plus we just met him. Yeah, he's hot, but I'm not going to throw myself at him. Anyway, only someone insane would say yes… but considering it's you…_

_Ha-ha. Very funny, Ads._

_I'm serious though._

_I am too. We have no where else to go. It's him, or the creepy motel down the street. And plus we're running out of money. Think about it. The hot mutant guy, or the perverted old guy that owns the motel. I think it's pretty obvious what the answer is._

_Ugh, Dani! We can't-_

Alex was standing off to the side, looking very impatient. He coughed loudly, interrupting their silent conversation. "Hey, girls? I know we have all the time in the world right now, but I'm getting really bored."

Adeline rolled her eyes and looked at Dani. Dani was pleading her with her eyes, and she sighed.

"Fine, tell us more about it." Dani squealed and gave her a big hug and Alex smirked.

In a matter of two hours, he had found two mutants and persuaded them to come live at the mansion. Plus, they were girls. Hot girls.

_I bet Sean didn't find anyone. Ha. Beat that, Banshee._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this chapter was long enough! Thanks for the reviews and everything. I really appreciate it!**

**I'll post again soon, hopefully. ****So, I hope you like this!**

**Enjoy and review(:**

**-LittleCutie **_  
><em>


	4. Sean's Turn

**Complicated**

**SUMMARY: **Charles, Alex, Sean, and Hank are left without a plan after the Cuban Missile Crisis. After a while, they decide to recruit more mutants. Lots of drama ensues after their recruits stir up more than enough drama. But when the drama causes them to forget about the real problem, will that give the villains the upper hand?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Sean's Turn**

* * *

><p><em>Figures Alex would get the car while I have to take the bus.<em>

They had more cars back at the mansion, but when he went back inside to get one of the keys, they had all _mysteriously_ disappeared.

So being the good guy that he was, he sucked it up and walked the five miles to the bus station.

But Sean didn't have the best luck today, considering the fact that he missed the bus by two minutes and he had to wait another hour for the next bus to come.

Sean would of just given up and went home if it weren't for the fact that a pretty girl was waiting for the bus too.

"Nice day today, huh?" Sean sat down on the bench next to the pretty redhead.

She looked at him curiously before nodding.

He stuck out a hand. "Sean Cassidy."

"Lillian Daniels." She gingerly shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, what brings you out here?"

He had to make up a lie, fast. He couldn't very well tell her he was out looking for mutants. "Uh. I'm out getting groceries." He stammered.

"Oh, me too!"

So Lillian and Sean sat there casually talking, nothing serious, since they had nothing better to do with their time.

Their small talk turned to gossiping when a boy, about their age, sat down on the bench across from them by himself.

"Oh my God. Look who turned up." She said with a sneer and pointed towards the boy. "He's always here when I am, it's like he's stalking me or something.

_Or something. _

Sean was curious though. "Who is he?"

"His name is Ben McAllister. He's a freak. Too bad, he's actually pretty cute."

And that was the truth, he was quite handsome with his muscular figure, jet black hair, and bright blue eyes.

The boy looked up and caught Sean's eyes. Sean smiled and got a cold glare in return.

He turned back around to ask Lillian a question, but she had no interest in Ben or Sean anymore.

"Justin! Baby!" She jumped up and ran into a boy's, who Sean assumed was her boyfriend, open arms and they shared a kiss. They both sat down on the same bench as him, with Lillian talking a mile a minute, clearly not interested in Sean anymore.

With a defeated sigh, he rose up and walked away, leaving the couple to catch up.

There was still quite some time before the bus arrived and he didn't want to sit by himself, so he figured the next best thing was to sit by the Ben kid.

Sean went by the kid and sat down next to him, earning a curious glance from Ben himself.

"Hi, I'm Sean Cassidy." He stuck out his hand.

Ben looked at him warily. "Ben McAllister." He looked at Sean's hand and then looked away, not bothering to shake his hand.

_Okay then…_

"So…" Sean started.

_This got real awkward real quick…_

Ben glared at him and looked around, his eyes landing on Lillian. He growled and turned back to Sean.

"Did Lillian send you over here to humiliate me or something? Or are you just over here because you feel sorry for me? I'm not some charity case, so stop treating me like one." Ben growled.

"Dude, calm down. I was just trying to be friendly." Sean reached out and patted his shoulder. He felt a shock go through his body.

_Okay… that should not happen._

"Don't touch me!" Ben yelled, and stormed away from the bus stop.

Sean sighed and jogged after him, considering it was his fault Ben walked away in the first place, it should be him that makes it better,

Ben stopped in the middle of the road and let out a sigh.

He plopped down in the grass on the side and pulled his knees to his head.

Sean approached him slowly, not wanting to make another scene.

He was going to reach out and pat Ben's shoulder, but though better of it. "Uh, Ben? You okay? I'm sorry about back there, I didn't know."

He awkwardly sat down next to him.

Ben looked up at Sean. "No, I'm sorry, I overreacted. Everyone's right. I am a freak. Even my parents think so. I am a freak!"

Sean patted his shoulder, only to get shocked again.

"I told you! Don't touch me!"

Realization hit him. "Oh my God."

"Yeah, I'm a freak. Get used to it." Ben stood up to get ready to walk away.

Sean shook his head. "No, no. I'm just like you. Ben, don't go. You have powers too, don't you?

Ben looked shocked, but quickly recovered and pulled Sean away, from the other people. "Wait, too? You have powers?" He cocked his head to one side, confusion showing in his features.

Sean nodded. "Yeah, you're not alone, Ben. There are a lot of others like us out there. Listen, you can't control your powers, can you?"

Ben shamefully shook his head.

"Perfect!" Sean said.

"I'm lost."

"Look, me and a few other guys, who also have abilities, live in this house five miles down the road. Charles Xavier, sort of our leader, he helped train us and helped us perfect the use of our abilities. He can help you too, you could live with us, and we'll help you with your powers. How does that sound?"

"I don't know." Ben looked at him skeptically.

Sean sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Think about it. I gotta get going, but remember, five miles down. Big house, you won't miss it." Sean waved and walked away towards the mansion.

A few seconds later, he heard footsteps running after him and smiled to himself.

"Wait up!" Ben yelled and Sean stopped, allowing him to catch up. "I'm coming with you."

"Good to have you on board, Ben. You'll like it with us, you'll see." Sean patted him on the back, forgetting about his powers, and got shocked again.

Ben laughed for the first time since Sean saw him. "Sorry about that. I can't control it."

"It's alright." Sean said, laughing too.

And so the two of them walked down the road, Sean telling Ben all about the others, and Ben glad he decided to join.

Sean was just glad he found someone, and he didn't even have to go into the city!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This takes place simultaneously with Chapter 3. So while Alex was off in the city, Sean is here. Just trying to clear up any confusion.**

**So, those are my OCs, hope they're not too Mary-Sueish. You'll get to know them better throughout the next chapters.**

**Well, I'm not going to be updating tomorrow, considering it's July 4th, but I will be, hopefully, updating Tuesday. But then Wednesday, I'm going on vacation, so I might not be able to post for a while.**

**Well, happy 4th of July!**

**And enjoy this chapter and review(:**

**-LittleCutie  
><strong>


	5. This is a House?

**Complicated**

**SUMMARY:** Charles, Alex, Sean, and Hank are left without a plan after the Cuban Missile Crisis. After a while, they decide to recruit more mutants. Lots of drama ensues after their recruits stir up more than enough drama. But when the drama causes them to forget about the real problem, will that give the villains the upper hand?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**This is a House?**

* * *

><p>Sean arrived at the house a couple hours before Alex did, which left him enough time to show Ben around.<p>

"This is our house. I hope you like it. Everything you need will be here. And the training facility is also here." Ben gawked at the huge mansion in front of him.

"This is a house? When you said big, I didn't think you meant this big."

Sean ignored him, "Welcome to our ho- um, mansion."

Sean laughed at Ben's expression and showed him inside.

He walked through the back door which led into the kitchen, screaming, "Charles! I'm home! And I have someone you want to meet!"

_Coming, I'm in my study, I'll be right out._

Sean turned to Ben, who was still gawking. "Charles is coming, he's in his study right now.

Ben looked confused. "Wait, how did you know that? I didn't hear anyone reply."

Sean opened his mouth to answer but got cut off by Charles entering the room. "Hi, Ben, I'm Charles, Charles Xavier. Nice to meet you."

"Wait, hold up a second. How'd you know my name?"

"Ben McAllister, 19, Electrokinesis, am I right? I'm a telepath, I can read your mind. Don't worry, I rarely ever use it if you don't want me too." Charles reassured him.

Ben just nodded. "Okay, I think that's enough, Charles. I'll introduce him to Hank and Alex later, you can talk to him later, right now I'm showing him around, okay?" Sean asked.

Charles nodded his approval and wheeled himself out, probably back to his study.

"So you've met Charles, he's practically the only adult figure around here, he may seem weird at first, but he's pretty cool, sort of. Anyway, he's always in his study though. As for the others, Alex and Hank are both 19, I'm 18.

Ben just stared at him blankly. "So, who's this Alex and Hank person you keep talking about?"

"Let's start with Hank, since we're right outside his lab, he's always in there, experimenting on something or another. Don't go I there without permission, he will snap you in half. Literally." Sean laughed and knocked on the door. "Hank! Open the door! We got a new one!"

He heard shuffling and then someone walking towards the door. "Okay, quick warning, he's blue and furry. So don't be alarmed and don't say anything about it.

Ben got slightly scared after that.

Hank opened the door slightly and peeked his head out, and when he saw Sean and the new kid, he opened it all the way so he could step out. "Hi, I'm Hank McCoy, aka Beast. I'm super strong and super fast."

Ben shook his hand, sending a shock through his body. Hank recoiled and Ben grimaced. "Sorry, I'm still not used to this, Ben McAllister. Electrokinesis? I think that's what Charles said."

Hank nodded. "Sean, I'm surprised you managed to find somebody, we were all doubting you."

"Hey!"

Hank ignored him, "At least you managed to find someone quickly, we haven't talked to Alex since he left this morning so he might not of found someone."

All of a sudden, they heard a door open and Alex yelling, "Hey! I'm home! And I found mutants!"

"Well speak of the devil." Sean muttered under his breath.

Hank shot him a look that said 'Don't say that in front of Alex and you'll be fine', and went back into his lab.

"He'll come out later, now you get to meet Alex. He's kind of a jerk, so don't get on his bad side, and you'll do fine. C'mon, let's see who he brought home, probably some dork.

Boy was Sean wrong.

When Sean and Ben entered the kitchen, they had expected one dorky mutant, not two hot girl mutants.

_Of course, I find one, and he comes home with two. Girls._

Alex was leaning back against the fridge, flirting with the two girls, he finally noticed the two boys who just entered the room and noticed that Charles was coming also.

"Oh, looks like everyone's here. Wait, where's Hank?"

As if on cue, Hank comes in, blue furriness and all, making the girls squeal.

"Oh my God! You're blue!" The short brunette said. "And furry!"

"Ahh! You're like a big blue teddy bear! Can I hug you?" The blonde asked, not waiting for an answer and barreled into Hank anyway. Hank was scowling as the girl squeezed him.

Charles looked disapprovingly at Alex.

_Did you not tell these girls about Hank?_

_Um…oops?_

Charles sighed and waited patiently for the blonde to let go of Hank. When she did, she noticed everyone staring at her and turned red, returning to her spot next to Alex.

"Sorry." She said meekly.

"Okay, can we be introduced now? So I don't have to keep calling them in my head, 'The Brunette' and 'The Freaky Blonde'?" Hank said, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Oh right! Guys, this is Adeline Parker. She's 19. She can control heat and manipulate people." Adeline waved to everyone.

_Plus she's hot._

Charles gave him a reprimanding glare, which Alex chose to ignore.

Then he turned to the blonde. "And this is the evil blonde that has been kicking my car seat for the past hour. Her name is-"

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much, Alex." She shot him a glare. "I'm Danielle Jacobs. Call me Dani. I'm 18, I can freeze time and I'm a telepath."

_Very cool, I am one too._

Dani's eyes got wide. "Woah, who's the other telepath? I've never met one before!"

Charles smiled and wheeled himself to the front of the group. "Hello, Dani. I'm a telepath too, isn't it just a great ability?"

"Totally!"

Sean spoke up, flashing her a grin. "Hey, Dani. I know a telepath, you know a telepath, why don't we go grab a bite to eat and talk about it."

Dani giggled and batter her eyelashes flirtatiously.

The others just groaned and rolled their eyes.

Alex finally noticed the only other kid that hasn't been introduced yet. "Hey, who's he?" He said, a little harshly as he caught Ben checking out Adeline.

"Oh yeah, this is Ben McAllister. 19, electrokinesis." Sean said.

Alex nodded and just glared at him while Ben wondered what he did wrong.

Charles heard his thoughts and reassured him.

_Don't worry Ben, Alex just needs some time to get used to you._

_He sure got used to the girls quick enough..._

But Charles had already tuned out.

"Okay, why don't you kids go into the lounge and hang out, get to know each other. I'll get dinner ready, and by the way, welcome to the house."

"This is a house? More like a mansion..."

"Sounds good to me."

"Sure, whatever."

"Ugh, do we have to?"

The first comment was from Dani, who right after she said that elbowed in the side by Adeline.

The last comment was from Hank, who obviously wasn't pleased with being away from his lab, again.

"Yes, now go have fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you go! 5th chapter! Hope you like it. And I hope my OCs aren't too mary-sueish.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, and I won't be able too tomorrow, or Thursday either. Maybe not even Friday. But my updates will be scarce for a couple weeks because I'm going on vacation, so sorry in advance.**

**I'll try posting another chapter tonight, if I can.**

**Well, enjoy and review(:**

**-LittleCutie **


	6. Truth or Dare

**Complicated**

**SUMMARY:** Charles, Alex, Sean, and Hank are left without a plan after the Cuban Missile Crisis. After a while, they decide to recruit more mutants. Lots of drama ensues after their recruits stir up more than enough drama. But when the drama causes them to forget about the real problem, will that give the villains the upper hand?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Truth or Dare**

* * *

><p>"So, should we get to know each other?" Adeline asked. That was what Charles had asked us to do. "It is what he ased us to do, right?"<p>

Alex scoffed. " Since when do we ever listen to the Professor?"

They were all sitting in a circle on the couches and the floor surrounding the coffee table.

"I think we should, I mean, it'd help us become friends, right?" Dani offered.

"Yeah, sure whatever. But how are we going to do that?" Sean asked, still staring at Dani.

"Oh, I know! Let's play truth or dare!" Adeline and Dani squealed while the boys just groaned.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Dani grinned.

"Fine." Alex said defeated. "C'mon guys, it'll be fun!" He said mocking Dani.

The guys laughed while they pushed the coffee table to the side so they'll have more room.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Dani announced. "Umm, let's see. Sean. Truth or dare?

"Dare." Sean said, trying to sound confident.

Dani grinned mischievously. "I dare you to lick Hank's face."

"Ew! No!" Hank and Sean screamed in unison.

"You got to do it. Or... or... Ads, help me!"

Adeline thought for a second. "You'll have to do what Dani says for a week. Yeah, that's it. Goes for everyone. If you chicken out of the dare, you'll have to be that person's servant for a week."

"Ugh. Fine." Sean said dejectedly.

"He inched over, closer to Hank. And Hank braced himself for Sean's tongue.

Sean quickly looked him and scooted far away, wiping his tongue on the sleeve of his shirt.

Alex busted out laughing. "Oh, you think this is funny, Summers? Alex, truth or dare?" Sean asked.

Not wanting to know what Sean had in mind for a dare, he chose truth. "To be on the safe side, truth."

"What's your middle name?"

Alex looked downward and didn't answer.

"Tick tock. Better hurry, Alex. Or you'll have to be my servant." Sean taunted.

Alex mumbled something incoherently. "What was that, Mr. Summers? I can't hear you."

"It's Gregory."

Sean busted out laughing along with Hank, and Dani and Adeline were giggling on the side. Ben, though, still wasn't comfortable with anyone enough to join in.

"Shut up." He growled.

Once they contained their laughter, Alex continued the game. "Hmm. Ben," Ben looked utterly scared now. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh. Truth?" He stuttered.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Ben shamefully looked down. "No..."

This time, Alex was the only one laughing, when no one else joined in, he shrugged. "What?"

Adeline smacked him on the arm. "Don't be so mean to him."

"Jesus. Okay, whatever. Ben, your turn."

"Uh, okay. Adeline, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, uh, what's your favorite color?" Everyone but Adeline groaned.

"Dude, that's boring!" Sean whined and Ben just shrugged.

Adeline, however, just smiled, which made Alex even more mad and he continued glaring at Ben. "Yellow." She replied softly.

Noticing a connection between them, Alex quickly interrupted by coughing very loudly and obnoxiously. "AHEM. Okay, Adeline, your turn."

"Uh, yeah. Hank, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hank said, not surprising anyone.

"Alright. Are you gay?" She asked bluntly.

"What? No!" Hank said as everyone started laughing. "Is there a reason you believe I am?"

"No. I was just wondering." Adeline said innocently.

Hank scowled and continued playing. "Dani, truth or dare?"

"Dare, totally dare."

No surprise there.

"Dani, I dare you to go sit on Sean's lap for the rest of the game." He smirked, thinking he got her.

Dani just smiled, stood up, and plopped herself down on Sean's lap.

Sean was blushing while Dani didn't even flinch. "My turn! Ads, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Dani smirked. "I dare you to go kiss Alex."

That through everyone through a loop/

Now everyone was wondering if she was going to do it or not.

Alex was hoping she would.

Ben hoped she wouldn't.

Sean couldn't think about anything besides Dani being on his lap.

And Hank just wanted some to be a servant.

Adeline and Dani were having their own telepathic argument that went something like this.

_Hurry up, Ads! Just do it!_

_No! I just met him!_

_So. He thinks your hot, and I _know_ you think he's hot. Kiss him. It's simple. You like him, he likes you, Ta da! Magic!_

_I do not like him! I just met him. And I doubt he likes me._

_Puhh-leas, Ads. Have you not seen the way he looks at you? Or how close he stands next to you? Admit it. You both like each other. Get over it and kiss him!_

_I would at least like to get to know him first. I can't believe you-_

"Okay, I sense some kinda secret conversation going on..." Alex said.

Adeline sighed and got up. Dani had a victorious smirk on her face.

Alex closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss.

She got closer, and closer, and-

Kiss on the cheek. Everyone was disappointed, everyone but Ben that is.

Alex opened his eyes to see Adeline smirking at him.

"Better luck next time, lover boy."

He blushed and they continued their game.

This went on for a couple more hours.

Charles went into the lounge unnoticed. They were laughing and talking like normal teenagers, and he smiled to himself. They seem happy right now, and that's all that mattered.

"C'mon kids. Dinnertime."

At the mention of food, six hungry kids ran out of the lounge and into the kitchen.

Charles shook his head smiling. Kids will always be kids, he's just glad they get to feel normal every now and then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two updates in one day! You all are so lucky. Haha.**

**Hopefully this will make up for the fact that I won't be able to update for a few days.**

**Well, thanks for all the reviews guys! And maybe, I'll type another chapter and post again tonight. Maybe.**

**Anywhoo. Enjoy and review!  
><strong>


	7. Showing Off

**Complicated**

**SUMMARY:** Charles, Alex, Sean, and Hank are left without a plan after the Cuban Missile Crisis. After a while, they decide to recruit more mutants. Lots of drama ensues after their recruits stir up more than enough drama. But when the drama causes them to forget about the real problem, will that give the villains the upper hand?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Showing Off**

* * *

><p>"Oh, yummy! Mac and cheese!" Dani squealed, seeing the plates of yellow, gooey, cheesy goodness in front of her.<p>

"Yeah, it's good at first, but try eating it everyday for a week." Sean says and they all laugh, grabbing their own dish of the food.

Sitting down at the table, the new recruits dig in, like they haven't eaten in forever, while Alex, Hank, Sean, and Charles pick apart their own food.

Ben on the otherhand was hungrily shoving food in his mouth.

"Woah, slow down there, don't wanna hurt yourself."

Ben looks embarrassed and slows down. "Sorry, I haven't had a decent meal in forever." Everyone goes quiet as he said that and they awkwardly pick at their food.

Charles, trying to break the awkward tension, asks a question. "So, what can everyone do? Ability wise."

That gets Dani excited. "Look at this!" She concentrates and all of a sudden, the clock on the wall stops ticking, the ball Alex was throwing up and down freezes mid air. "Woah. That is so cool." He says.

Charles agrees. "One awesome ability. You're also a telepath, right?"

Dani nods and stops concentrating and everything starts moving again.

Everyone turns to Adeline. "What can you do?"

"Oh, look." She puts her fork down and grins at Alex.

_Uh oh._

"I can manipulate people, look."

She stares straight at Alex. "Uh uh. No way Adeline."

She just smiles and then her face goes serious. "Alex, Will you please go get me a can of soda from the fridge?"

Alex stands up and walks over to the fridge, He grabs a can of soda and walks back to the table, hands it to Adeline, and sits down.

He shakes his head. "Did that really just happen?"

Everyone nods and Alex can tell they're about to bust out laughing. "Ha. Ha. It's so funny. Thanks Adeline."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Your welcome, meanie-head."

"Wow, meanie-head. So original." Alex rolls his eyes.

"Oh, look what else I can do." Alex gets scared again, but she just winks at him. "Sean, let me see your water."

Sean hesitates, but after a death glare from Adeline, he reluctantly hands it over. She looks at it, and then touches it. There's a red glow, and then nothing. That's it.

"Now drink it." She commands.

He tentatively takes a sip and grimaces. "Ew. It's hot water!"

Adeline grins victoriously.

"Heat and people manipulator, very impressive." Charles nods.

Ben, who has been quiet this whole time, is the only one who hasn't shown everyone his power.

When Charles looks at him, he shakes his head.

"Oh, c'mon, dude. Show us what you got." Alex taunts.

"Yeah Ben, just show us." Adeline says a lot gentler than Alex. Alex gives her a look and she glares back.

"No, really. I can't. I can't control it yet, and I try to use it, I don't know what'll happened."

"Really? That's your excuse? That's the lame-" Alex gets cut off by Hank.

"If I'm not mistaken, that was your excuse too, Alex." Alex shuts up after that.

Charles, ignoring both Alex and Hank, nods understandingly. "That's why you're here, Ben. We'll teach you how to control your ability."

Ben nods curtly and there's no more talk about powers for the rest of the night.

As they're cleaning up they're dishes, Charles asks, "Dani, Adeline, Ben? Did Alex and Sean show you to your rooms yet?"

A chorus of no's ring out.

"Then I guess that's what you should do. You should probably get some rest, tomorrow you all will be training. Alex? Sean?"

They both sigh and stand up. "Yeah, we'll show them."

"I'll be in my lab if anyone needs me." Hank waves goodbye.

"Hey, Adeline, Dani, where'd you all leave your bags?" They had bags of clothes and other necessities from staying in the motel.

"Alex, it's in the car!" Dani said.

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes, "C'mon. Let's go get them."

Sean turns to Ben as they leave the kitchen. "Do you have any clothes?"

Ben shakes his head. "No, sorry."

"It's fine. You look about Alex's size. I'll see if he'll spare you some. For right now, you can use some extras Charles has laying around."

He showed Ben to his room. "This is your room. Charles is two door down, next door is Alex. And across the hall is me and Hank. The girls' will be staying on the other side of Charles."

Ben opened the door to see a large room with a bed, some drawers , a dresser, and another door, which Ben assumed was the bathroom.

"The spare clothing's in the dresser. The bathroom is right there. And any questions, don't hesitate to ask. "Sean walked towards the door, "Night Ben."

"Night Sean." He heard it click, signaling the door closed. "Thanks for everything."

–

"Dani, why do you have so many bags?"

"Because it's for my stuff, stupid." She rolled her eyes.

Alex had to take two tripe because Dani brought with her three big bags while Adeline only had two.

_Girls, they have so much stuff._

"Alex, stop forgetting I can read minds."

He scowled. He forgot she was a telepath like Charles.

Adeline was off to the side, watching the whole exchange with an amused expression. "Oh quit complaining. What? Big strong Alexander Summers can't carry in a couple bags?"

He scowled at her and continued up the stairs with the rest of the bags.

"You'd think they would have an elevator." He muttered under his breath and continued down the hall."

He opened the door to the room next to Hank's. "Here." He threw Dani's bags in the room, "This is yours."

"Oh. Thanks. You're such a gentlemen Alex." She rolled her eyes. "Night Ads."

"Night Dani." Dani shut the door without saying anything to Alex.

"Oh, she's such a sweetheart."

Adeline laughed. "Oh, that's just Dani being herself. You'll get used to her.'

Alex opened the door across the hall and gently set down Adeline's bags.

"This is your room. Charles is next door. I'm two door down. So if you ever need anything, just ask. There's a bathroom and a dresser and drawers for your things." He looked around his room. "Well, I think that's it."

"Thanks Alex. Goodnight." She said as he walked out.

"Goodnight Addie." She smiled at his nickname for her.

He closed the door and walked to his room, feeling great.

That is, until Dani decided to invade his mind.

_Aw. Addie, isn't that such a cute nickname? You all are so cute. But how come you gently set down her bags but threw down mine? And she got a tour of her room, but I have to-_

_Dani, get the hell out my head._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated! I found internet! And apparently, you have A LOT of spare time when you're waiting hours and hours for a stupid plane.  
><strong>

**Anywhoo, sorry for not updating yesterday, I couldn't find internet at the airport...**

**But I did at the Hong Kong Airport, so here we are! Anyway, my time frame's all messed up because of the time difference from here and there and stuff, so it's probably really early when this gets posted...**

**Well, thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! :)**

**Enjoy and Review!**


	8. Rise and Shine My Lovely Mutants

**Complicated**

**SUMMARY:** Charles, Alex, Sean, and Hank are left without a plan after the Cuban Missile Crisis. After a while, they decide to recruit more mutants. Lots of drama ensues after their recruits stir up more than enough drama. But when the drama causes them to forget about the real problem, will that give the villains the upper hand?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Rise and Shine My Lovely Mutants**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, wake up, wake up." Addie awoke to see Dani jumping on her bed, already dressed and ready for the day.<p>

"Dani, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to wake you up."

Addie groaned and got back under her covers.

"C'mon! I woke up early and Charles told me I could go wake up the others for breakfast! And I thought I'd wake you up first and then we can wake them up together!" Dani smiled.

"Ugh. Fine. I won't be able to go back to sleep anyway." Addie said as she stood up.

"Yay!" Dani was now laying on the bed, looking through a magazine she found on the nightstand.

Addie went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. After brushing her teeth, she did her hair and make up.

She walked to the closet, contemplating what to wear. She finally gave up on deciding and asked Dani. "Hey Dani. What should I wear?"

"Clothes would be nice. Though, I know a certain someone won't mind if you choose not to." She waggled her eyebrows and Addie through a shirt at her.

"Seriously." Addie was still rifling through the closet.

"Ads, if you're trying to look nice for Alex, don't bother. You look gorgeous in anything you wear. Oh, except for orange though, that is just _not_ your color."

Addie rolled her eyes, finally deciding on her skinny jeans and a blue tank.

"Okay, I'm ready, who are we going to wake first?"

"Finally." Dani grinned. "Our blue teddy bear is first up on our list."

"Alright, let's go."

They walked into Hank's room, which he foolishly left unlocked to find him snoring away.

They giggled.

_Aww. He's such a cute little baby._

_Dani, don't be ridiculous. He's older than you. Stop making fun of how he looks._

Dani rolled her eyes and snuck up on Hank.

She held up her fingers.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Hank! Get your butt out of bed!"

"Wha- what?" Hank woke up with a start.

"Oh goody. You're awake." Dani skipped out of the room, leaving a very confused Hank still in bed.

"Get ready for breakfast, Hank." Addie explained and closed the door.

In the hallways, Dani was already in Sean's room. Addie walked into the room to find Dani having a conversation with Sean.

Their conversation went something like this:

Dani: Get up.

Sean: No.

Dani: I mean it.

Sean: No.

Dani: Sean, if you don't get up right now, I'll -_sends message telepathically-_

Sean: Oh, jeez. I'm awake. Women.

Dani: Good boy.

Addie rolled her eyes again followed Dani to Ben's room.

They heard shuffling from the inside so they guessed he was awake.

Dani knocked on the door. "Yo, Ben."

Addie stifled in a giggle as Ben peeked his head out.

"Oh good. You're awake. Well, breakfast is ready." Addie says.

Ben nods. "Thanks Adeline, Dani." He closes the door.

_Do you get a weird feeling about him?_

_Don't be stupid Dani. He's nice._

_Whatever, just don't get too close. Alex won't be happy._

Addie smacked her arm jokingly and went to wake up their last victim, Alex.

Dani tried to open the door, it didn't budge. She jiggled the door knob. "Ugh. He's smarter than the other boys, he locked his door."

"Oh, well, let's go then." Addie started to leave when Dani pulled her back.

"Stop, do you have a bobby pin?"

Addie nods and pulls one from her hair and hands it to Dani.

She took it and jiggled the lock again with it.

Addie just stared wide eyed. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Picking the lock, duh." There was a soft clicking sound. "Yay, it worked! Here you go." She said, handing the bobby pin back to a dumbfounded Addie.

They opened the door softly and entered the room, Alex didn't even stir.

His room was a mess, clothes were strewn everywhere and his blanket was in a big heap on the floor, uncovering his body.

Addie blushed when she saw him.

_Aww. Look at little wittle Alex with his little boxers. Isn't that cute?_

_Dani, seriously?_

_Stop blushing. Damn. He has one fine body._

_Dani!_

_Don't Dani me! You're staring too. And you know it's true._

_Just wake him up already._

Dani huffed and went to the side of his bed. Then screamed as loud as she could. "ALEXANDER GREGORY SUMMERS, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"

When she yelled, Alex jerked awake and fell off the side of his bed, causing a big _thump_ to be heard.

He sat up rubbing his head. "What the hell? Dani?" She smiled cheekily at him. He groaned. "How'd I guess?" He said frowning. "Wait a minute. I locked my door!"

"Morning Alex." Addie said trying to distract Alex from murdering Dani. If looks could kill, Dani would definitely be six feet under right now.

Alex finally noticed Addie and blushed when he realized he was only in his boxers. "Uh. Morning Addie."

"Rise and shine, boxer boy. Time for breakfast. Better get changed." She smirked and Addie glared at her. Addie may not be a telepath, but she knew exactly what Dani was going to say next. "Although, I don't think Ads would mind you walking around in your boxers."

Addie blushed and grabbed Dani, covering her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Uh yeah, so breakfast is ready. Come down to the kitchen when you're ready." And with that she dragged a kicking and protesting Dani from the room.

Alex ran an hand through his hair. If this was how his morning was going to start, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Dani and Addie walked to the kitchen, giggling about the morning's events. They stopped when they realized that there was no breakfast on the table.<p>

"Oh Charles!" Dani singsonged.

"I'm coming, what's the matter?" He looked at Dani.

"Where's breakfast?"

"The cabinet."

Dani opened it. "There's only a box of cereal in here." Dani said, pouting.

"And that's your breakfast." Charles replied, getting a cup out of the other cabinet.

"Is this what you boys eat everyday?" Charles nodded slowly. "I guess we'll just have to cook, right Ads?"

"Sure, but you suck at cooking." Addie loved cooking, best cook ever as Dani would say. But put Dani in the kitchen, and things were sure to go wrong.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just help around, you know?"

Addie sighed. "Alright. I'll make pancakes and you can do...something..." Dani nodded and smiled gleefully.

"Now girls, really. You don't have to, we're perfectly content with our cereal."

"Charles, don't you start with us. It's fine. Addie loves cooking, best cook ever. And me? Well I can't cook to save my life... Just leave it to us...or Addie." Dani smiled cheekily.

Charles sighed and got out of their way. There was no use arguing. Even though all he wanted was a glass of mikl. Shaking his head, he decided to go to his study, yet again.

* * *

><p>When Hank, Sean, and Ben entered the kitchen twenty minutes later, they started drooling at all the food in front of them.<p>

Pancakes, eggs, bacon. They haven't had this kind of breakfast in forever.

Dani looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Morning boys. We're almost done. Addie just needs to finish the eggs there." She looked at the three and noticed one missing. "Where's boxer boy?"

"Who?"

Addie finished her eggs and put them on a plate. "She means Alex."

"Someone say my name?" Alex walked in, stopping at the sight of food.

Addie smiled. "Just in time for breakfast."

"Woah, we should of brought girls here a long time ago."

"We had Raven." Sean said, Hank glared at him and Alex smacked him.

"Sean," Alex hissed. "Shut up."

"Sorry." Sean said meekly.

Hank still had not gotten over Raven and just bringing her up brought back memories.

Addie and Dani glanced at each other.

_Who's Raven?_

_Obviously some girl, Dani._

_Should we ask?_

_Probably not... Hank didn't seem to like that Sean brought her up, and I don't think we should ask._

Dani rolled her eyes. "Breakfast is served!" The guys dug in immediately, grabbing plates and food. "Charles!"

The girls just got a glass of orange juice each, watching amusingly as the boys stuffed their face with food.

Charles came in. "My, look at the food. Girls, you really didn't have to."

"I know, but we wanted to, as a thanks." Addie said.

Ben groaned. "Now I feel like I have to do something special."

Charles chuckled. "No need, Ben. It's quite alright."

Ben grinned and continued eating.

Everyone conversed easily, even Ben, who had come a little out of his shell, started joining in on the fun.

When they were done, Charles made an announcement. "Addie, Dani, and Ben, today we'll start you're training. Alex, Sean, and Hank, you won't mind helping, will you?"

A chorus of 'no problems' rang out.

"Good, follow me everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lalalala! Eighth chapter! YEE!**

**Now that I got that out of my system, I'll get onto the real author note.**

**Well, I hope you all like this, if was a real fun chapter to write! Anyway, I'll try to update again sometime soon.**

**I appreciate all the reviews and such!(:**

**Anywhoo, enjoy and review! :)**

**-LittleCutie**


End file.
